yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Visiting Melody's old home/Meeting with her family from the service and Atlantica
Here is how Mumfie and his friends visit Melody's old home in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. The next day, Melody begins to miss her family. Starlight Glimmer: Are you okay, Melody? Melody: I'm fine. Alex: You missed your parents and grandfather, do you? Melody: Yeah. So, Mumfie had an idea to cheer her up. Soon, he gathered the Alliance of Friendship on Melody's behalf. Mumfie: Attention, I've called you all here on behalf of a good friend of ours, Princess Melody. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: What do you have in mind, Mumfie? Mumfie: Melody misses her family. Sebastian: As much as Melody misses her family, I too missed Ariel, Flounder, Eric and King Triton. Scarecrow: Hey, Mumfie. What if we pay them a visit for the time being. Mumfie: That's a great idea, Scarecrow. So, they all agreed to arranged Melody's visit with her family. Later, Everyone and Everypony were at the train station to visit Melody's old home. Mumfie: We're all ready to go, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Good to see you're willing to cheer up Melody, Mumfie. Then, Gyro Gearloose came with a new invention that's more like at subway train. Babs Seed: Wow. What is that contraption of yours, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: That, Babs Seed, is my handy dandy Universal Shortcut. It may looked like a subway train, but it's got wheels that can take you to any location you wish to go. Lord Rogers: Fascinating, by far fascinating. (to Sunburst) Does he always invent things as much as any of us, Sunburst? Sunburst: Sometimes, Lord Rogers. Mickey Mouse: I'm impressed, Gyro. You and Professor Ludwig von Drake did a great job. Gyro Gearloose: Thank you, Mickey. And I know just the pilot for the job to drive it. Goofy: Gwarsh, Gyro. You don't mean... Gyro Gearloose: Sure do, Goofy, Launchpad McQuack! Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, I was afraid you were gonna say his name! So, Everyone and Everypony packed their belongings for their trip. Launchpad McQuack: I'm ready when you are, Mick. Mickey Mouse: Okay, Launchpad. Let's do this! Scrooge McDuck: Just be careful when you crash land, Launchpad. Someone, somepony, and some creature could get hurt. Launchpad McQuack: No worries, Mr. McDee. I can crash land on a runway when I see one. (to Sunburst) Hey, S.B. Read the checklist to me, would ya? Sunburst: Sure, Launchpad. Engine Starting. Launchpad McQuack: Check. Sunburst: Battery charged. Launchpad McQuack: Check. Sunburst: Wings and rudder. Launchpad McQuack: Double Check. Sunburst: If at first you don't succeed, Try, Try Again. Launchpad McQuack: And here we go! At last, the Universal Shortcut begins to take off. Genie: (as Ray Arnold) Hold on to your butts. Then, it took off to the destination to which direction their taking. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Well, so much for taking the rails. Scrooge McDuck: You're not the only one who's worried the same thing, Fizzlepop. Mumfie: But look on the bright side, at least we'll be able to see Ariel and the others soon. So, the Universal Shortcut continued on to the dimension at the Disney Realm. Finally, They arrived at the Castle of King Eric and Queen Ariel. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Hiya, Eric, Ariel. Ariel: Mickey, (hugs her good friend) it's so wonderful to see you again! Prince Eric: What brings you all the way here with a lot of your friends? Mickey Mouse: It's a long story, Eric. And I've just brought someone over for a visit. Then, Melody came out the Universal Shortcut to see her parents again. Melody: Mom, Dad! Ariel: Melody! (as she and Eric hugged their daughter) Welcome home! Prince Eric: We've missed you so much, Melody. Melody: I miss you both too. Grimsby: This is a very proud day to see the family together for a long time. Bristle: Indeed. So, Everyone and Everypony kept each other in good company. Just as everyone and everypony get settled in, Melody was ready to visit Atlantica. Melody: I just can't wait to see my aunts and grandfather again. Merlin: Alright, Melody. You remember how to use your mermaid form? Melody: I sure do, Merlin. As Melody take a few steps from the shallow water and into deeper water, she changed into a mermaid. Mumfie: Beautiful, isn't it? Twilight Sparkle: Sure is. Merlin: I gave Melody a magical gift that turns her into a mermaid at will when reaching deeper water. Grubber: Wow, Merlin. Your magic stuff is so cool. Merlin: Thank you, Grubber. Just as Silverstream used her pearl necklace, everyone else grabbed on to dive in. As they went deeper underwater, They all came to Atlantica. Mumfie: Atlantica looks so beautiful last I've visited here. Alise: You've been here before, Mumfie? Mumfie: I sure have, Alise. Melody: Grandfather! King Triton: Melody! Happily, King Triton hugged her granddaughter with pride. Melody: Hi, Aunt Attina! Hi, Aunt Alana! Hi, Aunt Adella! Hi, Aunt Aquata! Hi, Aunt Arista! Hi, Aunt Andrina! Attina: Melody, it is so good to our niece coming for a visit. Mumfie: It's good to see you again, King Triton. King Triton: Like wise, Mumfie. And I see you've brought Sebastian with you. Sebastian: Good to see you as well, Your Majesty. King Triton: Now, what brings you all the way from the service? Mumfie: Nothing much, King Triton, my friends and I came all this way from Equestria with Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends and brought Melody for a visit. And I'm starting my own alliance, the Alliance of Friendship. King Triton: And I take it you're one of them, Sebastian? Sebastian: Well, Yes. King Triton: (to Mumfie) Mumfie, I have something in mind to show you. Come with me. So, Mumfie followed King Triton for what he wanted to show him. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225